


Borrowed Home

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody else can make me right<br/>Nobody else can feel this wrong<br/>And in one moment I am light<br/>Another dead as night<br/>I should have known I'd never own<br/>This borrowed home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Home

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Call of the Wild
> 
> This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation and the DS compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaYNEkNSrGc

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
